Malline:SR enemy
}}|00559A|000000}}; color: #FFFFFF; text-align:left;"| } | text-middle| } | }} } |- |style="padding-right: 5ex; vertical-align: top;"| }}| }|''ei tiedossa''}} |- ! style="vertical-align: top; text-align:right;" AT: | style="vertical-align: top;" | }| } }| }|1|| × }}}}}|''unknown''}} |- ! style="vertical-align: top; text-align:right;" | LV: | style="vertical-align: top;" | }| }|''ei tiedossa''}} |- ! style="vertical-align: top; text-align:right;" | EXP: | style="vertical-align: top;" | }| }|''ei tiedossa''}} |- ! style="vertical-align: top; text-align:right;" | Kulta ($): | style="vertical-align: top;" | }| }|0}} |- ! style="vertical-align: top; text-align:right;" | Pudottaa: | style="vertical-align: top;" | }| }|''ei mitään''}} |} |style="vertical-align: top;"| }}| }|''ei tiedossa''}} |- ! style="vertical-align: top; text-align:right;" | Pään väri: | style="vertical-align: top;" | }|# }|''ei tiedossa''}} |- ! style="vertical-align: top; text-align:right;" | Vartalon väri: | style="vertical-align: top;" | }|# }|''ei tiedossa''}} |- ! style="vertical-align: top; text-align:right;" | Liikehdintä: | style="vertical-align: top;" | }| }|''ei tiedossa''}} |} |} } | style="text-align:left;" - ! colspan="2" style="vertical-align: top; text-align:right;" Ilmoitus: style="vertical-align: top;" } } }} Usage Syntax (do note that all first letters of variables are lower letters, except for abbreviations): Parameters: *name = Enemy name *icon = Name of enemy's image, with file extension but without "Image:" *blue = Determines whether the background is blue (set to any value) or black (leave empty or do not set). Default: background is black. *location = Stage at which enemy is found. No need for link brackets. *LP = Amount of LP an enemy has. Default: unknown. *AT = Damage of enemy's attack. Only provide the damage values for one single projectile. Provide the minimum and maximum damage values, separated by a "-" (eg. "8-12"). If enemy shoots more than one projectile use AT multiple to set the number. Default: unknown. *AT multiple = Number of projectiles the enemy shoots at a time. If the number it is more than one projectile, it appears behind the attack (eg. "8-12 ×3" denotes the enemy shoots 3 projectiles that hit for 8-12 dmg each). If the number is 1, the number of projectils (the "×1" part) is not displayed at all. Default: "1" projectile, and the number is not displayed. *LV = Level of the enemy, at which you can get the peak experience. Default: unknown. *EXP = Peak experience of the enemy. Default: unknown. *gold = The amount of gold an enemy drops. Default: 0. *drops = List ALL drops of an enemy. Do include link brackets. Include the Onigiri if listed in the book. Default: nothing. * species = Species of the enemy. No need for link brackets. For enemies with a different page name use the following syntax: |species=name of link target displayed link name For example: |species=Mushroom (Stick Ranger species) Mushroom ' '|species=Stickman (Stick Ranger species) Stickman ' '|species=Tree (Stick Ranger species) Tree ' '|species=Wheel (Stick Ranger species) Wheel * head = Head of the enemy. No need for link brackets. * attack = Image of attack with link to the description. Choose from this category and use [[Image:attack image.ext|link=attack name]]. Default: unknown. *head colour = Head colour of the enemy. Hex code without the #. Default: unknown. *body colour = Body colour of the enemy. Hex code without the #. Default: unknown. *movement = Movement of the enemy (walking/jumping/rolling/no movement/flying/swimming). Default: unknown. *note = Any additional remarks can be placed here. Default: Note is not displayed. SR enemy